


Aftermath

by Terrenis



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Clint gets drunk, Fury is an ass, I wrote this ages ago, M/M, Phil is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the attack on the Helicarrier, Clint is in for a shock and not a good one… AU - version of the scene with Clint and Natasha after the attack</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clint in Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: established Clint/Coulson
> 
> Warnings: (character death?), contains spoiler for the Avengers movie and some swearing
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Clint moaned as he slowly regained consciousness. His whole brain felt as if a whole herd of circus elephants had left their footprints on it. He had to admit that Natasha had one hell of a punch, even injured. And he could assume that she had held back for his sake. But it's been an eternity that the two of them had been fighting outside the training room. The last time had been after their break-up…

The archer shook his head in order to bring back some clarity into his mind, but then his eyes widened when everything collapsed on him. He had helped the enemy. Somehow the god, who had appeared out of the blue into their base, had managed to bring not only him, but also Dr. Selvig and several other S.H.I.E.L.D. - Agents under his control and to steal the Tesseract from Fury.

And even worse was that he had led the attack on the Helicarrier. Phil would be so pissed. And Clint couldn't even blame his boyfriend. But that was an issue, which needed to be addressed later. What he needed most at the moment, was the painkiller of all painkillers.

As if a genie had heard his request, a hand appeared before his eyes, holding a glass of water, in which a tablet swam and slowly bubbling dissolved. Groaning, he accepted it, forced to wait until it had completely dissolved, and then emptied the glass with one large gulp. He didn't have to wait long until he felt the effect and the trampling slowly but surely stopped.

"Thank you, Tasha!" he groaned, the red-haired woman who sat next to him, beholding.

Black Widow gave him a brief smile before her beautiful face became serious again.

"You're again lucky that we were able to recalibrate your brain. Otherwise you would have found yourselves in an S.H.I.E.L.D – Prison!" she replied.

Clint just rolled his eyes, still too dazed to discuss this with his partner. Nevertheless, his mind drifted back to Phil. Why wasn't the Agent here? In previous situations, when Clint had gotten himself hurt, the Agent had been never far away, watching the archer when his time had allowed it. So why now?

Or had his involuntary defection disappointed Phil that much?

"Phil is probably still mad at me because of what happened. Well, I can not blame him!" Clint said into the room, not noticing how Natasha's body suddenly stiffened and her face took on a painful expression. The spy put a hand on his arm and forced him to look at her.

"Clint ..." she said unusually quiet. "Phil will not come to visit you!"

The Archer frowned. He had never seen Natasha like this.

"And why not? If he wants to put an end because of that...so be it. But then he should at least tell me himself." he replied with a loud voice, his anger rising.

Black Widow shook her head and unshed tears glistened in her eyes.

"It's not like that. Clint, Phil is ..." Her voice trembled and Clint got suddenly a dull feeling in his stomach. "Phil is dead, Clint. He tried to stop Loki from casting off Thor together with the Hulk chamber from the carrier. But one of his clones stabbed him from behind with that spear. I'm sorry, but we have come too late to help him. I'm sorry, I can not..."

The spy could not speak anymore and hastily left the room, leaving Clint alone. This one stared shocked and with wide eyes at the slamming door, before his gaze went hypnotized upwards at the ceiling, a familial pressure behind his eyes, which he didn't give in to. Not yet.

It couldn't be. Phil could not be dead. Not the best agent of S.H.I.E.L.D... Not his Phil.

But Natasha had never lied to him and he knew her long enough to know that she had told him the truth.

Although everything in his heart was screaming, Clint felt like petrified for the next few minutes, couldn't think or cry, before he struggled to get up and finally slipped off the bed. He had to do something now or he knew that he would freak out.

Although Clint knew it was a pointless waste of his powers, he kicked with a loud cry and full of force against the bed on which he had just lain. And then he did it again. And again. Until the archers legs gave way and he fell sobbing to the ground.

Why? Why oh why did Phil have to play the hero? Hadn't the agent known that such a thing was Hawkeyes task and his alone? But no, he had to do it anyway. And now he had left him alone forever.

Tears ran down Clint's face and his whole body trembled.

What should he do now?

° oOo °

In the meantime, Black Widow had gotten herself back under control. She had gone before she could show weakness in front of Hawkeye and to give him some time and space to digest the bad news. After all, the battle would start soon and she needed his full attention for the mammoth task which lay before them.

A loud sobbing sound was coming from the room and through the little window she could see her partner, sitting curled up on the ground in front of the bed, his face buried in his arms and his body trembling.

Although many people in S.H.I.E.L.D. believed her to be cold and unfeeling, her heart tensed up at the sight, for she was one of the few people who had known about Coulson and Clint's relationship. And it pained her to see her partner like this.

° oOo °

Hawkeye had no idea how long he had been crouching on the floor. But when he had no strength to cry left, he slowly heaved to his feet and went straight into the bathroom where he locked himself in order to refresh himself and think about the next step.

Clint didn't know how long he stayed in the small bathroom, but his thoughts were constantly revolving around Phil and what would happen if he confronted Loki again, which certainly was bound to happen soon. He knew that the god would be too strong for him, but he would be damned if he couldn't give Loki at least one or two bruises or, what would be the best solution, shoot him an arrow in those fucking green eyes. He owed Phil this much.

At this moment, he didn't care whether he would die or not. The main thing was that he and the others could stop Loki's campaign. And then he could still decide whether he would mourn Phil or join him.

With renewed determination he stepped out of the bathroom and saw not only Natasha sitting there, but also Captain America standing, asking if they could fly a jet. Clint smiled inwardly. The time for revenge had come very quickly.

"I can do that!" he heard himself reply.

Steve looked at him, then Tasha, who nodded to the Captain.

"Good. Here we go!" asked the captain.

Hawkeye moved around quickly, changed into his uniform, grabbed his quiver and his bow, and followed them both to the hangar, where the captain completely unorthodoxly captured one of the jets. Shortly after they had took of the ground, the archer threw a last look at the huge Helicarrier.

His last thought before they flew into the unknown, was:

'I'll see you in hell, Phil. And if not, then somewhere in between.'

° oOo °

Nick Fury watched as the jet took off from the flight deck and could not resist a little smile. His little trick had worked wonders, although he fully expected the Avengers to be pissed off if they ever figured out the truth, especially Hawkeye.

But there hadn't been another choice. Stark and Rogers had needed the motivation and he had given them this. And now he would see if it would help to stop Thors brother.

The director turned to the woman to his right, chuckling softly.

"How is Agent Coulson, Maria?" he asked.

"Stable. I think he will survive it!" she said.

Nick chuckled. "Good. I just hope when they have defeated that army, they will hopefully show a little mercy."

Maria raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"I doubt that. Hawkeye and the Captain will kill you!"

Fury shrugged his shoulders and turned around.

"It could be worse!"

Maria shook her head, but had, despite the serious situation, a smile on his face. Then she went back to her place, because after all they had to win a battle.


	2. Clint needs a vacation

The Battle was over. And they had won.

Clint couldn't believe it, especially after falling backwards from one of the highest skyscrapers in the city in the middle of the Invasion with only one arrow left. When the arrow had embedded itself into the wall and he still had been falling down, Clint had hoped and feared for a moment that the rope would not hold him and bring him to safety. But it had held and he had crashed through a window, landing hard with his back on his quiver.

But he lived. And right now he was pointing an arrow, which he also had taken from one of the Chitauri corpses, at the very man, who had killed his Phil. Stabbed him. Maliciously from behind. It would be so easy to let his arrow fly and pierce the dark-haired god's eye, just like he had promised himself on the Carrier. But on the other hand, the archer doubted that Thor, who was standing right behind him, would let him live if he killed the god's brother now.

oOo

A few hours later he found himself together with the others in a small restaurant, since Stark had insisted, very loudly, on getting his Shawarma. Loki had been cuffed und gagged and brought back to the Carrier until the next day, from where Thor would take him back to his home.

Looking around, the archer watched his comrades eat and joke around, as if it was common to see five superheroes and one god sitting there. He himself wasn't in a mood for jokes. What he needed now, was a long vacation and lots of beer, which he exactly knew where to find. Feeling Natasha's eyes on him, he looked at her and shot her a quick smile, only resulting in her raising her eyebrows questioningly.

Clint rolled his eyes and then gave her a meaningful look. The red-haired woman nodded understandingly and then pointed with her head towards the door. He nodded again, glad that they were able to communicate without words. The spy shoot him a small, encouraging smile, one only he was able to see, and Clint knew he had her approval of what he was going to do now.

Getting up, he deposited his bow and his empty quiver next to his stool, knowing that Natasha would take care of them.

"Hey, where are you going?" Stark asked.

"I need a vacation!" Clint simply answered and, after taking a last look at their confused faces, left the restaurant, leaving them behind.

oOo

Four weeks later Clint still found himself in beer heaven – also known as Germany. After leaving New York, he ended up in Berlin and then travelled through the whole country, sightseeing and drinking. Right now he was somewhere in the middle of Saxony, doing what he had done the last few weeks – drinking beer and drowning his sorrows.

He missed Phil. He missed him so much that it was too painful to think about him. The archer wondered how the funeral had been – a small one or a big one? But knowing Fury, probably a small one. He didn't know if Phil would have been angry, had he known that Clint was here, drinking himself to death instead of mourning him at home. And at the moment he really didn't care.

Emptying his glass, he ordered another one, not noticing the new arrival coming into the pub. Only when he sat down next to him and a hand took his new beer from him, he looked up – and got the shock of his life.

Holding his beer, none other than Phil Coulson sat beside him, definitively not looking dead. A bit pale perhaps and not wearing his usual suit, but apart from that he looked very much alive.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead? Tasha told me. I cried for you." he almost shouted unbelievingly.

Phil sighed and took a sip.

"I know and I'm sorry. I had no idea, what Fury was up to…." Phil took another sip and looked into Clint's eyes. "And he ruined my trading cards. I already threatened him to buy me replacements or I would quit!"

That earned him a smile from the archer.

"So…why are you not dead?" Clint asked quietly.

"I was just injured. I had hoped Fury would explain everything to you and then you would come to visit me. But then Tasha told me that you decided to take a break all of a sudden. After my recovery it took me a week to find you here. So here I am." Phil explained.

Clint didn't answer and for a long while was silence between the two men. Finally the archer spoke again.

"I missed you!" he finally admitted.

The Agent smiled.

"I missed you, too! So why don't I drain my glass and we go home? Tasha's waiting outside for us. Besides, there are a few photos I want to show you. Stark may be annoying, but when he took those pictures of Rogers punching Fury in the face, hard, after the director told them about his little lie, he certainly made my day. Not to mention he walked away with a broken nose after that."

The archer giggled at that.

"Rogers punched Fury? That's something I really want to see."

Coulson also laughed, before paying his and Clint's bill. Then he helped his boyfriend getting up.

"You will! Now come on. It's time to go home!" the Agent said.

Clint chuckled.

"Sounds like an idea to me." He laughed, feeling much better than before.

 

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends my little story. I hope you liked it nonetheless. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know there are better written fics out there, concerning this particular scene. But this has been on my hard drive for weeks and months now and I felt like sharing it with you.


End file.
